Living Art
by Jezreelsama
Summary: What is Art to you? A piece of paper with paint all over it? A marble statue? Crystal? Jewels?   All these are not art for Anastasia Goguniv. Her art come in a form that only the Gods can create and it comes in the name of Neal Caffrey.  Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all… whoever is reading… I'm actually not sure about me writing this… Too many ideas crash into my head and it is seriously scary to see the scene happening everywhere… So I think I better write it out to get rid of it… Erm I'm not sure if I could make them in character… I'll do my best to show you what goes on in my head… and that you will be able to picture it just as clearly… I apologize if my grammar and other crap stink.**

**Please review… Reviewing gives people courage to write more. So please do review…**

* * *

><p>She smiled at as she entered into the house. The owner of the house would not be home till tomorrow. No bald headed guard or FBI to protect the house. So the beautiful art piece is resting alone on top floor of the house. She motioned her men in when she was extremely sure that the coast is clear. They slowly crept in behind her.<p>

She looked at her watch; the time is 3AM in the morning. She made her way up the stairs, her grin widened as she saw the room where the art piece was in. She touched the doorknob with her gloved hands and slowly twists it. It was locked. She silently cursed and slowly picked the lock.

The door clicked open.

She opened it.

And there it was, lying there silently.

She smiled as her men made their way to secure the art piece.

Yes… she finally got the art piece she always wanted.

The art piece of God.

Neal Caffrey.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own White Collar... Even if I want to...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah… here is chapter two… I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes and so on…**

**Erm… I hope that I am able to keep the character…well in character.  
><strong>

**I actually don't like this chapter myself… Then again…I never like anything I write…**

**Please review… I kinda expect all will be bad though…. Tell me straight if it is bad…**

* * *

><p>Seeing him fight trilled her. Seeing him relaxing due to the drug trilled her just as much. Just looking at him alive made her feel so excited. For so long she watched him, studied him. Finally he was in her hands.<p>

"It is done. His tracking anklet is out." One of her man informed her.

She grinned, "Then what are we waiting for?"

She looked at her watch; the time is 3.30 AM.

She giggled, "That was faster than I thought. Pass me the tracking anklet!"

* * *

><p>Peter stared at the tracking anklet at his office table. A gigantic 'A' was carved for all to see.<p>

"Who sent it?" Peter questioned, his voice furious "And why isn't there any information on the anklet till now?"

Jones shook his head, "I'm sorry Boss but we could not find out who sent it and…"

"Someone hacked into the Marshal system at 3 plus. It only cleared when you received the package." Diana completed the sentence.

Peter sighed, "So we could say Neal or who ever that have him had a six hour head start?" Peter massaged the bridge of his eyes, "He could be anywhere now…"

He stared at the carving, it feels really familiar.

A picture with Neal's signature appeared in his head, followed by a name card with Neal's initials.

He froze. "Oh God…" he whispered.

"What is it Boss?" Diana asked.

"Neal is the art."

* * *

><p>Neal was screaming in his dreams and he woke up screaming. His nightmare was still haunting him… First it was Kate in the plane motioning him to come to her and the plane exploded, as it exploded he felt hands holding him down and when he opened his eyes he was injected with something and he woke up.<p>

He massages the bridge of his nose to get the stress out of his eyes. He heard someone entering his room.

"Moz? Can you help me get a glass of water…? I don't feel too good…" Neal moaned, as Mozzie passed him a glass of cold water. He drank the water greedily and forced his eyes to open. His vision was blurry as he saw Mozzie with black hair patting his head. He froze. Mozzie don't have hair! He rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes again.

A lady with a short black bob hair was staring into his face. Her skin was fair and her lip was red. Her brown eyes were filled with love and kindness.

He pulled back, only to realize that he was chained to the bed. He glared.

"Beautiful… truly beautiful…" She smiled like a twelve year old child, "You are finally in my possession."

Neal was stunned, he had been captured and kidnapped before but he never known even one kidnapper would call him beautiful. And whenever it was possible they would beat him up.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Her smile brightens, "What do you think I want, Neal?"

"You want me to work with you?" Neal asked.

"No! Of course not! If you work with me, then it won't take long before the FBI comes knocking on my door and sent my ass to prison, don't you think?" She laughed.

"Then what? You want me to be your pet or something?" Neal gave a short laughed.

She gave a giggle, "Maybe?"

"Ah… I see." Neal nodded, hiding all other emotion behind a smiling mask.

The door clicks open, "Anastasia, Keller is here."

"Bring him in please." She flashed a sweet smile.

One bulky man walked in dragging Keller, he then threw him down on the floor.

Keller groaned.

Neal stared at Keller in horror, what is Keller doing here? Keller was bleeding at the mouth and his left eye was blue black and extremely swollen. His left arm was bending in a weird angle.

"Mr Keller? Are you alright? Did my men hit you too hard?" She tried to help him up, "But you do deserve it… after all you did try to run after owing us so much money"

She gave him a look of sympathy, "If I kill you… then I'll never be able to get my money…" She started pacing, "Let's just fix you up before I give you a job."

Keller flinched when the man grabbed him by legs, the man started moving causing him to fall forward and he was dragged face down out of the room screaming for the person to stop.

* * *

><p>"If I had been home… then Neal would not be gone… Neal could be suffering right now." June cried.<p>

Peter squeeze her shoulders, "We will find him and bring him back home safely."

"Boss… the doors leading to Neal's room were all picked and we found half a footprint on the floor. Other than that, there are no more other signs… No fingerprints… no signs of struggle… You got to admit, they are good…" Diana sighed.

"Yeah, but we are better."

* * *

><p>Neal hated Keller but that does not mean he want to see him dead. After all, he hated violence. The lady by the name of Anastasia had told him that he can go ahead get himself out of the chains, then proceeding to tell him how many men are guarding the house. Before she left him alone, she told him that Keller will most probably die. He had shuddered at her words, she sounded so normal. When she left, he did what she expected him to do, pick all the locks and kicking the chains off. He knew that acting along with her would ensure his safety, escape could always come later. He was not an impatient man; he could wait and enjoy what they provide for him now. The longer he waits the easier it was to escape.<p>

He curled up into a ball in the bed with all the cover wrapping him up, he took a short 10 minutes nap, brainstorming along the way on how to save Keller before getting up to explore the room.

The room was gigantic, there was even a place to work out, draw and read. He moved to the bathroom, it was just a beautiful as his room. Everything was to his taste… Maybe even better…The only thing that is disappointing is the closet. It was filled with white cloths and nothing else. He looked down at his pants; it was the only wearable thing here, if only he had slept with a shirt on too.

He walked out of the closet and took a seat on the bed. The main door clicks open.

"Miss me?" Anastasia smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you. What am I suppose to wear?" He pouted a little.

"You mean the cloths?" She laughed, "That is for you to decide how you want wear them, though it will be nice if you walk with nothing."

She motioned her men in, "Now I'm here for another thing…"

Neal's eyes widened in fear at the branding tool the man was holding. It took all of his experience to show a face devoid of emotions. He doubted he could survive himself let alone save Keller.

She took the branding tool from the man and slowly walked toward him. The hot iron was moving closer and closer to him. His whole body wanted to run and scream for help but he remained glued to the bed. His brain was working furiously, finding a path out of the mess he was in. God, he hopes it works…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the truly disappointing chapter… the ideas are in my head but the words won't come out… So I'm sorry… Ah man and so many ppl alerted this story... I feel truly bad now<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all… My thumb drive betrayed me and all my story drafts went poof along with it… **

**Then again why am I so careless…If only I had backed it up. **

**Sighs…well what's done is done so I should just cut the crap and continue on with my life.**

**Okay… I thank all those kind souls that reviewed; it really gave me courage to continue writing. **

**And I am so so sorry that my story is moving fast TT… My sis say that it is draggy so I speed things up TT I didn't know that it would move too fast. **Kneels down** I beg for your eternal forgiveness. **

**BTW… I'm not as witty or smart as Neal and Peter AND Mozzie… So Pardon me if I stink at writing them…**

**Now I don't own White Collar… But I do own them in my fantasy.**

**Ah Warning… Just in case, this chapter may contain spoilers for season 2 last episode.**

**I also hope you will review too… Be it good (Gives courage) or bad (Helps improve). If not why would I post this story up right?**

* * *

><p>She never could understand people's fascination with art till she met him, he was so beautiful…so delicate yet so strong at the same time.<p>

She saw his fear through his crystal blue eyes, his lean body was tensed, ready to fight or run.

There was not only fear but also determination.

He was planning something.

He suddenly put on a mask devoid of emotions. She saw his finger twitched a little.

He was starting his plan.

She smiled and dropped the iron, stunning him.

"You really thought I would brand you, right?" she asked, amusement filled her voice.

His eyes were wide from shock, making his blue eyes seem…grey…

He breathed a small sigh of relief, it was a small movement but she saw it.

He closed his eye and took deep breath. She grinned as she took the opportunity to give him a light kiss on the mouth.

His eyes flew open. She held his head close to hers and whispered into his ear.

"I would never hurt you. I may scare you but I'll never hurt you. Just like you will never destroy a painting, I would never destroy you. I promise." She picked up the iron and gave him a gentle smile. Giving him one last look, she made her way out of the room, along with her two men.

A giant stood outside of the room, waiting for her. When she saw him she flew to his arms, "Surgei! You are back!"

"Of course…" He replied, giving her a gentle hug. She was so small in the giant embrace that it felt like if he gave her a little squeeze and she would break into pieces.

"If you are here, it means that Keller is already dead?" She asked, a child like smile on her face.

He looked away in shame, "I'm sorry but Keller escaped… I don't know how and when but we will get him. I will deal with him personally."

Her face fell, "I see…But if he does escape… will he go to the police and tell them about Neal?"

"I doubt so… Don't worry, if I catch him, I'll personally rip his heart out of his body." Surgei eyes were cold and cruel.

She hugged him tighter, "If it is you, I have nothing to worry about. Be careful and make sure he pays for playing with the Russian Mob."

"Of course!" He grinned and stalked off for his little hunt.

* * *

><p>Neal was stunned, not just by the kiss but also the fact that his plan was practically…useless.<p>

She surprised him by dropping the branding tool just when he was about to attack her.

She stunned him by saying she will never hurt him.

She frightened him by kissing him.

Her eyes were observing him all the time.

Her smile was always happy, almost like a twelve year old child receiving her birthday gift.

When she compared him to paintings, he figured that his job here was to be an art piece; it's not that he was not flattered but if that was the case, he would have a hard time contacting Peter.

He sighed, thinking he may as well take a shower and think about a plan later.

He removed his clothes and entered the shower, closing the curtain shower behind him. The warm water relaxed his tensed shoulders. He wondered if anyone was searching for him. He knew somehow Peter would find him. After all he caught him twice.

He froze when he heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm sorry Mr Caffrey… But I am the maid that will clean your room from now on." A soft gentle voice spoke. He relaxed a little at her words but kept an eye on the figure behind the curtain, she seems to be taking something from the counter. He wanted to jump out and stop her, but she had left when he finally wanted to.

He pushed the curtain away and cursed, his pants was what the maid was cleaning.

Now he really had to wear the white cloth. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, mentally scolding himself for not deciding fast enough. If only he had jumped out and stopped the maid, she would only see him naked but he would have his pants... But he was in the enemies' territory… If they wanted to take his pant they would.

He sighed, feeling like a five year old child arguing with himself.

He dragged himself into the closet. How does one wear cloths as clothes?

He stared at the cloths for the longest time before taking one out and started ripping it.

* * *

><p>Peter knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut.<p>

Everything was too neat, too well planned that it scares him. They even hacked into the Marshal system to simply get rid of a tracking anklet.

How long had they waited before deciding to take Neal?

How long had they been watching him?

He stood at the rooftop at June's house, staring at the scenery. They must have always been nearby, watching Neal.

Then he saw it, a building with a room that had a perfect view into Neal's room.

"Jones, could you find out who stayed in that room." Peter pointed to the opposite building.

"Sure, I'm on it." Jones replied and took off.

Peter sat on the chair that Neal had always sit in to drink his coffee.

His last conversation with Neal did not end well. He had grabbed Neal and accused him of stealing the treasure and the paintings. Neal had sworn he did not take it, and even told him that he had never lied to him. But he had not believed in him, to think he was hurt when Neal told him to prove it and stalked off angrily.

If Neal was telling the truth, then that would make him a jerk.

Peter sighed.

If something had happened to Neal, Peter just knew he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Neal had said the only person he trusts was him. Sure Neal was a pain in the ass sometimes but he is Neal, if he is not, Peter would never feel so attached to the younger man. Peter would never have felt like he had lost a son or a little brother.

He felt like a horrible jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter… But I kind of want it to be neater this time so… I had to end it here… Ahh please review and tell me if you want Keller to survive or not.<strong>

**And I'm sorry if the timing is a little wrong… I'm getting a little confused myself but I'll fix the timing soon… I hope…**

**Don't forget to tell me if you want Keller alive or not. He may affect the story… and I'm not so sure myself… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone…. Thank you all those super rare 3 kind souls that reviewed.**

**To NyahReidWhumper xD… I AM SO SORRY! I know that all the tense are wrong… I will do my best to make it more accurate? Ya I'll do my best to clear all my mistakes… No guarantee though… This is my biggest weakness in English. Or so my teachers say T_T.**

**Now Kudos to the writers of White Collar, Man, it sure is hard to figure all the character out.**

**I overlap Neal's and Anastasia's POV… I don't know if it was good or not…**

**Kindly review**

**(Do you guys even read the authors note?)**

* * *

><p>Peter was pissed. He glared at the landlord before looking at his watch, "The warrant will be here any minute."<p>

"Well, I won't let you in even if the warrant will be here in any second. Get it and show it to my face, Agent." The landlord rolled his eyes and continued reading his newspaper, ignoring him, an FBI agent.

Peter clenched his fist and walked out of the building to wait for the warrant, if not he might be sued for attacking a civilian.

Peter sometimes wished he was Neal.

If he was Neal, he would not have to obey rules... Well not really but at least he could have conned his way in and get everything over with. If he was Neal, he would have smiled his way into the room and still leave with a smile still on his face.

Sure his badge is useful sometimes… But when it comes to dealing stubborn fat assholes like the landlord, a badge is like waste paper.

But he was not Neal… And Neal was not with him.

He sighed heavily. He remembered asking Jones to find out who had stayed in the room opposite of Neal. Jones came back with horrible news.

The room was rented to a Russian Mob leader, Surgei. He knew Keller had some dealings with the Russian Mob and had owed them a lot of money, and if Keller somehow managed to implicate Neal into it then Neal would be in grave danger.

Peter sighed again.

Theory, theory… he had nothing but theories. Where was the evidence? If he had not enough evidence then everyone would believe that Neal had run… Or they wanted to believe that he had run than to admit that someone had managed to hack into their 'invincible' system. Peter gritted his teeth; the higher ups had always pissed him off with their biasness.

"Boss! The warrant is here!" Jones called out, snapping Peter out of his thought.

"Finally! I waited two days for it." Peter muttered.

"There was not enough evidence. Not to mention the higher up wants to believe that Neal ran." Jones said with disgust.

Peter grabbed the warrant and marched into the building, nearly throwing it at the landlord's face.

"There! Now may I enter?" Peter glared.

"Ah…eh hem… Here you go." The owner cleared his throat and stood up, holding up the keys; his fats started leaking out of his tiny singlet. Wait even when he was sitting down it was already leaking. Peter snatched the key out of the landlord's hand and marched up to the room. His guts seem to tell him that something was wrong with the landlord but he decided to deal with it later.

"Is Diana coming?" Peter asked, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

"Yea. She is on her way." Jones replied.

"I may just investigate about this place and its dealings when this is all over." Peter muttered, as he slipped the key into the keyhole, giving it a gentle twist, pushed the door open.

"I'll be damn…." Jones whispered.

Peter stood frozen at the doorway.

"Boss!" Diana called out as she walked towards them, "Oh god!" she exclaimed when saw the room

Neal was painting,

Neal was playing chess,

Neal was reading,

Neal was forging a bottle,

Neal was drinking coffee,

Neal was changing,

Neal was sleeping,

Everything was Neal.

In the middle of a room was a table and on the table was a letter.

The was for him.

He picked up the letter with trembling fingers,

_Dear Agent Peter Burke. Thank you for helping me obtained my beloved art piece. Please do not worry; the art piece will be safe in my care._

_Love,_

_A _

"Well they sure are devoted…" Jones commented.

"Well at least now we have the evidence that Neal definitely did not run." Peter responded, "Let's get our people here to get prints… And in the meanwhile, let's have a little chat with the landlord."

* * *

><p>Neal finally knew why Anastasia wanted him to wear cloth and nothing else. Whatever country he was in, was cold like hell, not to mention he would stick out like a sore thumb. He had tried to leave the room only to retreat back; the whole corridor was like an ice kingdom.<p>

He once again explored the room, only this time he made sure he checked every tiny little detail and he found out that parts of the wall could be removed, it revealed a window. They had covered all of the windows with wooden boards...Not a smart way of hiding a window. He figured that he was at the third floor considering the height and there was nothing soft to fall on so there was no way he could simply jump down...for now.

He studied the scenery; there was a long empty snowy path before reaching a road. There was a forest at the right side of the house. He closed his eyes and started planning an escape if he ever reached outside of the house.

When he opened his eyes he saw a black car was parked in front of the house, Anastasia stepped out of the car and practically ran into the house. Neal had a pretty good idea where she was headed.

He immediately fixed the board back to its original place and poured himself a cup of coffee before gulping down half of it. He then took out a piece of paper and drew a picture as fast as he could before sitting in a relaxed position. He lifted the cup and waited.

The door flew open as Anastasia came running in.

"Neal! I miss you!" She hugged him tightly, nearly causing him to spill the coffee.

"I see you made yourself comfortable." She commented flashing him a smile and inspected him.

He too flashed a smile, "You did say I could do anything I want in this room." He took the cup and sipped the coffee, "The maid… Sasha I believe, she did a great job in making the coffee."

He saw her thoughts flashed across her face before she decided to lie, "Of course… I did teach her how to make the coffee."

"Ah… No wonder the coffee taste so wonderful." He chuckled, "So what made you leave for two day?"

It was light but he saw it, a flash of anger on her face before it returned back to a smiling face, "Nothing much… it is just that Keller escaped and the FBI hunting for you like crazy."

"Wow… That's interesting." He gave an amused look. He was glad that Keller had escape… now he only can hope that Keller managed survive the cold and somehow leave the country.

"Did I mention that one of the Agents is extremely amazing when it comes to hunting me down?" Neal asked, giving her an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes, "I have no idea why everyone kept on harping that Agent Peter Burke caught you not once but TWICE! I mean he caught you twice because of Kate." She shrugged, "Now she's gone… How is he going to find you?"

Neal paused for awhile to register her words and to take in the pain of remembering Kate before giving her a nod, "You know what… You are absolutely right."

He drank more of the coffee to calm himself down.

"So… what did the FBI found out about me?" Experience made his voice cool and calm, though he was rather hopeful and excited that Peter might had found some clues to his whereabouts.

"Let's see…" She rubbed her chin before smirking, "They think you ran."

"What?"

"Yes… they all believe you ran. You did manage to get out of your tracking anklet once." She gave him a sympathetic look, "Even Peter Burke-"

Neal cut in, "That is a lie. Peter is too smart; he would know I did not run."

She nodded, "Alright… Your trust in him is strong… Well you're correct about Peter Burke then. He found the room where I hid when spying on you today. So he knows for sure you did not run."

He silently thank the Gods that Peter really believed in him

She sighed, her face devastated, "Actually… I left the evidence…I cannot stand it when people bad mouth you. You are so exquisite, an art! Yet they call you criminal, a tool, trash… So I gave them evidence that you are taken…"

Neal gulped, "That's rather nice of you…"

"I'm all for you." And she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Loneliness and boredom was Anastasia's feeling for the past two days. She never had wanted to leave such a priceless treasure alone. But she had to… Life just isn't fair.<p>

She had to clear their tracks and hunt for Keller. Though Surgei said he would handle it himself but if things could proceed faster with more people, why not help?

As always life never goes as planned, Keller's trail went cold and they gave up searching for him, praying that he would somehow make a blunder that allowed them to catch hold of his location or the cold would be too much for him to handle and he would just freeze to death.

She sighed.

"Miss Anastasia." One of her men, Akim, whispered into her ears.

"Yes?" Anastasia asked, giving him a small smile.

"We just received news that Agent Burke had found the room. Our man could only delay them for two days, he coming back here now." He reported.

"That's good." She mumbled. She was actually not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew that Agent Peter Burke was a smart man and would definitely notice the location where she hid when she was spying on Neal. She could have cleared all the evidence but she did not. She had heard that the police were claiming that Neal had run and she did not like it. She liked to have the credit for her hard work and she never liked anyone tarnishing Neal's name. So she left them a letter.

All that was left is to pray that she did not leave anything else behind.

She thought of Neal and once again missed him.

"I wanna go home." She whined like a five year old kid.

"Yes of course Miss Anastasia." Akim opened the car door for her giving her a wide smile.

"Thank you, and next time just call me Anastasia." She slid into the car; her thoughts were full of Neal. He always had a mask on; there was always more to him. So complicated, so interesting.

She smiled to herself, thanking the Gods for bestowing such a beautiful art to her. Well she had to work hard to get it but if he had never…

The car stopped, and Surgei entered the car.

"Surgei!" Anastasia exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Anastasia… About Keller…" He started.

"It is fine. Don't talk about it." She waved the topic away.

"Then about the boy you got back?"

"Neal?" She raised a brow.

"Yea… Of all the con men…Why him? He is unlike others… His disappearance attracts a lot of attention."

"I know… But he is what I always wanted… We did not manage to get him when he was not caught. We could not get him when he was in jail so that is the price we had to pay for getting him now."

"Miss… Anastasia… We have arrived." Akim announced.

She immediately ran to Neal's room.

When she opened the door, she saw a Greek God. He was there sitting, relaxing with a cup of coffee and a drawing at his side.

"Neal! I miss you!" She hugged him, taking a whiff of his smell. He smelled of paint, wood and soap. She then touched half drank cup. It was still warm, and the pot of Coffee was rather full which meant that he had just started drinking the coffee. The drawing he did look more like a sketch… So he could have done it in less than a minute. So what was he doing?

"I see you made yourself comfortable." She flashed a smile and took a good look at him; the cloth that she had given him had become an art itself. He even made a belt to secure the clothes from falling.

He mirrored her smile, "You did say I could do anything I want in this room." He then took the cup and sipped the coffee, "The maid… Sasha I believe, she did a great job in making the coffee."

She froze, feeling a little jealous, she would later find out how that maid made his coffee. If he was to praise someone, it must be directed towards her so she lied. "Of course… I did teach her how to make the coffee."

"Ah… No wonder the coffee taste so wonderful." He chuckled, which is an indication that he knew she was lying, "So what made you leave for two day?"

The stupid FBI, irritating Keller and no Neal flashed through her mind, and it made her a little pissed. She quickly calmed herself down and put back her own mask, "Nothing much… it is just that Keller escaped and the FBI hunting for you like crazy."

"Wow… That's interesting." His voice sounded amused,

"Did I mention that one of the Agents is extremely amazing when it comes to hunting me down?" Neal asked, looking like a little boy.

She could never understand why people always praised that agent to the skies so she rolled her eyes, "I have no idea why everyone kept on harping that Agent Peter Burke caught you not once but TWICE! I mean he caught you twice because of Kate." She shrugged, "Now she's gone… How is he going to find you?"

Neal froze for awhile before giving her a nod, "You know what… You are absolutely right."

He started drinking more coffee. She must had said something that unnerved him.

"So… what did the FBI found out about me?" His voice cool and calm, yet something in his eyes don't add up. It looked hopeful… and she wanted to smash it to smithereens.

"Let's see…" She rubbed her chin giving him a smirk, "They think you ran."

"What?" He looked horrified.

"Yes… they all believe you ran. You did manage to get out of your tracking anklet once." She wanted to know just how much does Neal trusted that Agent so she pushed her lie, "Even Peter Burke-"

Neal broke her sentence, "That is a lie. Peter is too smart; he would know I did not run."

His trust in Peter was strong and she liked strong, cause strong means more fun to break.

She gave him a nod to acknowledge her lie, "Alright… Your trust in him is strong… Well you're correct about Peter Burke then. He found the room where I hid when spying on you today. So he knows for sure you did not run."

He showed the hopeful look again, so she believes that it was fine for her to claim credit for that agents finding.

She gave a sighed, forcing her face to look devastated, "Actually… I left the evidence…I cannot stand it when people bad mouth you. You are so exquisite, an art! Yet they call you criminal, a tool, trash… So I gave them evidence that you are taken…"

"That's rather nice of you…" He gulped, looking so vulnerable; it made him looked ten years younger.

So she took the chance to kiss him "I'm all for you."

Well…She would not give him the world but she would do anything in the world to get him…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… I don't know if this is good or not… TT Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All right… I never knew Anastasia was creepy… Is she really that creepy? TT**

**And once again I sincerely apologise for my tenses and grammar and so on and so forth. I really did read it again and again till I was sick of it and then I passed it on to a friend that also read it.**

**So I'm really sorry TT I know there are many people out there with impeccable English and mine is just… So I thank you all for still reading this story…**

**Yippie White Collar is back! Which means my story needs to change a little T_T**

**Once again…I'm not as smart and witty as Mozzie, Peter and Neal… So Pardon me if I do screw up… TT**

**I don't own White Collar… But my brains own them in many ways.**

* * *

><p>Every stroke of the brush calms his mind and at every stroke his plan was forming. When the picture was completed, his plan was just as complete.<p>

He moved to the bathroom, slipping out of his clothes and turned on the water at full blast. He knew that Anastasia had made his room warm so he would not be able to escape so he made sure that the water was cold, if he was to escape, he had to first adapt to the cold.

He recoiled at the first contact with the water. He took a deep breath before soaking himself in the ice cold water, nearly cursing at every touch.

He was shivering and numbed all over by the time he was out. He went to the closet and made himself another set clothes.

He took the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup before dumping the rest into the sink. Putting the pot back to its original place, he sat down to enjoy his coffee.

Sasha entered the room on time as always. Neal gave her a charming smile causing her to blush a little.

Charming her was easy; getting her to talk was even easier as she sees him as an output for all her frustrations. Before he knew it, she had told him information on some the people in the mob. She also showed him her phone, complaining that those irritating men would call and command her to go to their filthy room and clean it up.

Of course she also said that he was the prettiest thing she had ever seen, he was really flattered and even felt a little guilty for using her.

"Your art is beautiful…" She complimented, her blush deepened.

Neal grinned, "Why thank you! Not many people appreciate my kind of art."

She giggled, "Is it because you forge a little too well?"

"Something like that." He replied with a wide smile, before pointing to the empty pot, "Do you think it is possible for you make me another pot of coffee? Your coffee taste fantastic."

She went bright pink again, "We…well of course. I'll be more than happy."

She went over to the bar counter to prepare the coffee. Neal went closer to her till their bodies were touching, "Ah…so this is how you make the coffee." He whispered into her ears.

Her ears went red, "Mr… Mr Caffrey… you're…You're too close…"

His eyes widened in shocked, "I'm sorry I didn't notice." And he backed off with his hands in the air.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before resuming making his coffee.

He sat down again and started doodling on a piece of paper.

She put the coffee in front of him, a smile on her face, "There you go."

She continued her chores, but she was mostly staring at him.

When she was done she grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Neal waved her goodbye and she left the room. He waited for about a minute or two before smirking; he then took out her phone, hidden in his clothes.

He started dialling Peter's number.

"Agent Peter Burke here." Though it sounded a little weary but a familiar comforting voice greeted him.

"It's Neal!" he hissed

"NEAL!" Peter exclaimed, "Thank God you're okay."

"Peter, where are you?" Neal asked.

'Driving home and I should be the one asking you this question." Peter shot back, "So where are you Neal?

"Judging that the country is freezing and Keller was in their hands, I would say somewhere in Russia and I'm being held by the Russian mob." Neal answered, his eyes always shifting back to the door.

"Somewhere in Russia? Do you know how big Russia is?"

"Well, I'm sorry for being drugged all the way here." Neal snapped, "The one that's holding me is called Anastasia."

"Last name?"

"I have seriously no idea." Neal shrugged even though Peter could not see it.

"Alright then… Neal, did they hurt you in anyway?" Peter asked his voice full of worry.

"I'm talking to you, do I sound hurt?" Neal joked.

"Damn it Neal, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Then what do they want from you?"

"I'm an art."

"I knew it! I just knew it! I'll save you Neal. Don't do anything silly. If they did not hurt you then we would want to leave it that way." Peter commanded.

Neal smiled, "Sure, I got all the time and luxury in the world before I start to do something."

Neal pushed the wooden board blocking the window away and saw the black car parked outside, which means Anastasia's back.

"Don't you do anything I mean it, Neal? Neal! Are you listening?"

Neal spoke quickly and quietly, "Peter, I need to hang up now… She's back."

And he hung up. He did his best to erase all traces of his call; it was in Russian after and he was not that fluent in that language. He then picked the door and threw the phone out…

* * *

><p>It was felt like a dream when the withheld number was Neal. Hearing Neal's voice was like a miracle and he never did believe in miracles.<p>

He knew Neal was smart and would contact him somehow… But he never did expect it to be so dang straightforward. He wondered, how did Neal even get a phone?

The only unfortunate thing was that most the information Neal provided, he had already figured it out. But as he said 'most', so there was an information that he gained and that was a name, Anastasia.

Neal overall sounded fine and even had the gall to joke with him under such circumstances. But his blood froze when he heard Neal said 'She's back." and hung up. His guts keep screaming danger but he just did not know what.

He quickly dialled Diana's number.

"Yes Boss?" Diana inquired.

"Diana… I need you to search for anyone in a Russian Mob by the name of Anastasia."

"I'm on it." She replied.

He hung up and droved back home, thinking about Neal. His gut was bothering him.

Even though Neal said he was fine but his imagination was winning….And Neal was Neal, you never know if he was really feeling alright. You never know what he was thinking and did he steal a billion dollar treasure…

His thoughts started to wander and he remembered how he had ignored his gut and they lost a lead, the fat landlord was one of her men, delaying their progress so they could clear all their tracks.

No way was he ever going to ignore his gut feelings. But what use could he do, he was here in New York and Neal was somewhere in Russia. He could only pray for Neal to be safe.

He wanted to continue searching for Neal at the office but Elizabeth called him and told him he needed to come home immediately. He wondered what could be so important.

He parked the car, and dragged his feet home.

"Hon! You're home!" Elizabeth smiled as she moved toward him and gave him a long kiss, relaxing him for a few second.

The living room was a mess, there were papers everywhere.

"What is going on?" Peter asked giving a sceptical look. As he moved in he saw Mozzie, Alex Hunter and Sara Ellis gathering around his dining table, discussing goodness knows what. But he could guess… Neal.

They all looked up at him.

"Hey Peter." Sara gave him a small smile.

Alex gave him a little wave and a small "Hi".

Mozzie forced a smile, "Hi Suit…"

He had a weird guilty look.

"Today I got a call from Neal, and he told me he was fine and he was held by the Russian Mob… At first I thought Keller had somehow implicated him but that doesn't seem to be the case." Peter kept his gaze directed at Mozzie, "I wonder what could have made them notice him in the first place?"

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish… uncertain on whether he should tell the truth or not.

Peter sighed, "All right. I'll give you and Neal full immunity."

Mozzie bit his lips, "Neal… stole from the Russian Mob."

"He did WHAT?" Peter yelled, "Of all people to steal from he steals from the Russian Mob?"

Mozzie shrugged, "It was a good painting…"

"That could get him killed!" Peter shook his head and took a sit at his couch, "What are you guys here for anyway?"

Alex smiled, "Planning a heist."

"A what? In my house? Are you crazy?" Peter shot up; his eyes were wild with anger.

Sara passed a file to Peter, "We believe that it is this girl that took him."

"Anastasia Goguniv?"

"Well you see… When Neal stole the painting... he said he saw a girl…" Mozzie shrugged awkwardly.

"This kind of kidnapping needs someone who had power and money so this girl is it. Oh she is also the daughter of the late mob boss" Alex explained.

"So you are telling me that this girl saw Neal when he was stealing and she did nothing to stop him so she could get him now as an art and now you are in my house planning to steal him back?" Peter summarised everything which sounded a little weird to him.

"You're getting smarter, Suit." Mozzie commented.

"What are you here for then, Sara? You are no thief." Peter sighed.

"I am an insurance investigator… And the one I'm investigating stole something from me. I want to retrieve it, that's all." Sara smiled.

"Yes I cannot imagine a world without a treasure like it. It should be shown off to the world." Alex joked.

"Can we get back to business?" Mozzie rolled his eyes.

"You're really planning a heist in my house?" Peter asked.

They all glared at him. He swallowed and fell silent.

"Cookies anyone?" Elizabeth asked with a motherly smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Miss Anastasia, you look restless." Akim pointed out.<p>

She sighed, "Anastasia. Call me Anastasia. And yes I'm restless…"

"Yes Miss… I mean Anastasia… Do you happen to be restless because you miss the boy?" He asked politely.

She gave a small smile, "You could say that…"

She sighed again, her men were always such simpleton… there was nothing to them that she could explore.

When they say yes it means yes and when they say no it means no. There was never a read-in-between-the-lines kind of thing. Even their questions were straightforward.

And then there were the con men. They sure can lie with a straight face and you never know when you need to read in between the lines.

Sure there were many con men in the world but Neal was a different kind. Everywhere he goes, eyes would turn to him. His presence was just that strong, yet such a strong presence could remain undetected when in a heist.

She remembered seeing him six years ago during her birthday party.

He was in her late father's room, stealing a picture. He smiled when he had the picture in his hands. It was not a normal smile but a genuine smile that seems to lighten up the whole room.

Then he saw her, she saw panic in his eyes but it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. He gave her a charming smile and disappeared into the night.

That was when she knew she wanted him.

She was captured by his elegance and beauty.

She gazed out of the car window; she muttered "I don't understand why is there a sudden need for me to follow all of you to the meeting? Don't Surgei always tell me stay home?"

"Surgei said you might be a little too obsessed with the boy… So he wants you to experience more of the outside life." Akim replied matter-of-factly.

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Every time I go out, I miss him more."

Akim remained silent till they arrived back home. She ran into the house, bumping into the maid which Neal had praised her before... Her name was… Sasha!

"Miss Anastasia! I'm sorry!" She looked flustered, her eyes shifting in every direction.

"Searching for something?" Anastasia questioned.

She nodded her head furiously, 'Yes… My phone actually…"

Anastasia gave her a warm smile, "If I see it. I'll be sure to return it to you."

She bowed, "Thank you so much."

She then left, still searching for her lost phone.

Anastasia then skipped to Neal's room. She was about to enter into the room when she saw a phone a little further away from the room door, it looked like Sasha dropped her phone outside of Neal's room.

She frowned, things were never simple. She picked up the phone to check the calls logs. It was empty…

She called Akim.

"Yes… Mi… Anastasia?" He asked.

"Bring Sasha to Neal's room." She said dangerously.

"I'm on it."

And the line went dead.

She put on her brightest smile and entered into the room.

He was reading a book. He looked up and gave her a smile.

"Hey Neal… I miss you." She sat down across him, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I would be lying if I said the same." His gaze were piecing through her mask. He must have felt something was wrong.

Her smile dropped, her eyes glaring straight at him.

"You stole something today, did you?" She asked coldly.

His face remains impassive, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"WHO DID YOU CALL?" She hollered, slamming both of her hands at his armchair.

He flinched at her sudden outburst.

She raked her hand through her hair, "You must have called him… You called that agent, did you?"

He bit his lips and remained silent.

"Anastasia… Sasha's here." Akim announced and pushed a bewildered Sasha in.

She smiled at him, "Thank you so much Akim."

Akim nodded but he remained standing at the door entrance.

Anastasia strolled to where Sasha was standing, she held up the phone.

"Ah! That is my phone!" Sasha exclaimed as she took the phone out of Anastasia's hand.

Anastasia smiled and pulled out a gun, pointing it at him.

"Tell me, Neal. What did you say to him?" She asked coldly.

"I did not-"

She pulled the trigger.

"AHHH!" Sasha screamed in agony, as the bullet hit her in her knee cap.

Neal's eyes widen in shocked and fear.

"Wh…what did…what did you do?" He stuttered.

"Quickly, tell me."

He took three deep breaths to calm himself down, "I just told him I'm in Russia, and I am well treated by you. Could you put the gun away please?"

"That's it?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes! That's it, I swear…"

"That was easy wasn't it?" She smiled and pulled the trigger the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading… Now you mind clicking the review button to review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry people for not uploading the story for…well awhile. I am retaking my exam so… I may start to take longer to post… And I also have writer's block for this story… They are too smart for my brain to work well with their character… **

**I must apologise if they are not as smart as they really are… TT **

**I was also waiting for 1 more review before I start writing… and I really got it and poof! Inspiration came flooding in! **

**So review is IMPORTANT! Don't forget to do it! EVEN IF IT IS BAD! Just tell me straight. **

**Sorry for the tenses and grammar and so on and so forth. They are my weak point in English so naturally I'll make those mistakes. I'll do my best to try not to make them but I can't guarantee it. **

**Don't forget REVIEW IS IMPORTANT!**

**Thank you for reading….**

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT?" Peter glared at the three kids in front of him.<p>

"We had no choice!" Alex argued as the others gave a little nod.

"You always had a choice!" Peter rebuked back.

"It was a good deal." Mozzie cut in.

"A GOOD DEAL?" Peter spat out, "What's so good about making a deal with a fugitive?"

"We get to get Neal back…" Sara whispered.

Peter sighed. He knew something was off about the whole thing, he had never told them any information about Neal. He asked and they started gaping around like little goldfishes. He pestered them; oh did he pester them till they revealed that Keller contacted Alex to strike a deal. His safety for Neal's location… His inner self was thinking it was a good deal but his righteous side could not allow it.

"No no NO!" Peter shook his head, "Tell me where is he?"

"Impossible" Alex replied coolly.

"We remain loyal to our deal." Mozzie gave a small smile.

"Oh really?" Peter raised a brow, and Mozzie shifted back uncomfortably.

Peter shifted his attention to Sara, "You cannot possibly agree to their madness, right?"

Sara shrugged, "I'm here, am I not?"

Peter sighed heavily.

"You never know when I may let slip of his location, after all he is badly injured and resting in my house at Chicago." Alex smiled.

"Never did like that dude." Mozzie muttered.

"Indeed." Peter grinned, "Now you better don't do anything stupid like rushing over to Russia to steal Neal back. I'll handle it, I promise you. Throw all your ideas out of the window."

Mozzie had the gall to pout.

Alex gave a small nod, "Fine… We'll throw our ideas out of the window."

"WHAT?" Mozzie eyes widened in anger and he stalked out of the house angrily.

Sara sighed and picked up her bag to leave, "I'll be off then…"

Alex bit her lip as she took her things; she looked at him one more time before leaving.

It felt a little too simple… and he felt extremely disappointed at their lack of resistance. Does Neal meant so little to them? Shouldn't they fight a little more?

At least Mozzie seemed a little upset by it but he would not be stupid enough to go to Russia himself to save Neal.

Elizabeth walked in the house with Satchmo, a smile on her beautiful face, "Hey hon!" She looked around, "They left?"

He nodded, "Yeah… And…"

"You need to go back to the office?"

"I love you hon." He kissed her and left.

When he entered into the office, Hughes was there waiting.

"Peter… About the request to go to Russia…" Hughes took a deep breath, "The Russia government said no…"

"What? Why?" Peter questioned, anger was evident in his voice.

"We are dealing with the Russian mob, not just some normal criminals. The Russian government are afraid of them… They won't let us in just because of Neal."

"You mean they won't let us in because Neal is a criminal and they cannot be bothered?" Peter asked coolly.

Hughes bit his lip, "Peter, I'm sorry."

"Say sorry to Neal." Peter snapped back and walked off to his office.

His phone was ringing, he picked it up.

"Hey Sara, what is it?"

"Hey Peter… Mozzie and Alex left you a message…"

Peter could feel his bile in his throat, "What's the message?"

"They said they had picked back their discarded ideas just outside the window."

* * *

><p>It's not like Neal had never seen death before… He saw his mother died from sickness… he saw Keller shot a man… He saw Kate died in an explosion.<p>

But none of it was his fault… who would have thought his actions would cause someone to die… Why had they not killed him instead?

He remembered her screams as the bullet hit her joints. He remembered her eyes of fear, horror and pain.

That monster, Anastasia, practically forced Sasha to beg him to spare her life. And he tried… he talked and begged… But she just smiled and shot Sasha in the head, telling him that someone had to pay for their mistakes, and that it was his fault. The words sound so eerily familiar. Almost as if someone had told him the exact words, someone like Vincent Adler…

He stared blankly at the ceiling. He hated everything here.

The bed, the chairs, the table, the sofa, the gym area, the studio area, the bathroom even the stupid closet.

Everything here reminded him of the death of Sasha… This was no room, this is a crime scene.

The maids that entered his room now don't even dare to give him a glance.

He closed his eyes, praying that when he wakes up, Peter would be there.

"Neal?" The most irritating voice, next to Keller called out to him.

He ignored her, curling deeper into the quilt.

"Neal… Anwer me please?" She begged, as she moved towards him, trying to pull the quilt away.

He clung onto it, not letting her see his face.

"Neal… don't force me…" She whispered.

He stayed silent.

"Akim… could you please assist me in something… Yes, I'm in Neal's room…

NO! I don't need you to beat him up! ...Yes! Now come here quick!" she sighed when she hung up.

How he wish that that Akim guy would beat the living daylights out of him, maybe then he would not feel so guilty.

"Miss Anastasia?" Akim called out.

"Take that away."

The quilt was suddenly pulled away from him, he tried to cling on but that only caused him to be dragged along with the quilt. He fell back and glared at Anastasia.

"Now that's so much better. Why hide your beautiful self?" She smiled.

"If I scratch my face off, would you let me off?" He snapped.

"Hell no. Because I won't that happen in the first place." She laughed, "But if that really happen… I may go berserk and hunt down your agent friend… Maybe play with him a bit…like killing his wife in front of him, then killing him."

"Did anyone ever mention to you that you are crazy?" Neal asked, his eyes piecing her.

"How dare you call Miss Anastasia crazy?" Akim raised his fist to hit him.

"Don't!" Anastasia screamed.

He stopped.

"Get out." She spoke through gritted teeth.

He gave Neal a glare, while Neal smirked, provoking him even more.

Akim then stomped out of the room, huffing.

"Neal, look I bought you wine." She pointed to a bottle standing at the table.

"Am I supposed to use it to smash your head?"

Anastasia sighed, "No, you drink it."

"Then I'm not interested."

"You do know that currently you looked so beautiful? Gorgeous, in fact." She complimented him with a creepy smile.

He shivered at her words.

"Get out."

"You're an art piece I acquired, I can come in as and when I like. You do not tell me to get out." She snapped back.

Neal smiled, "Then get out of my sight."

She glared at him before closing her eyes to calm herself down.

"So if I pissed you off enough, you might let me go or kill me, am I right?" Neal asked with a grinned on his face.

"Stop provoking me." She whispered dangerously, her eyes were still closed.

"If you want me to stop provoking you, then leave!" Neal commented as he rolled his eyes.

Her eyes flew open as she flew toward him, crushing their lips together, shock made him open his mouth as she slid her tongue in.

He pushed her off, wiping whatever saliva that touched his lips. He felt extremely disgusted and wanted to puke, maybe even brush his teeth and tongue a hundredth times.

She smiled, "Told you not to provoke me."

* * *

><p>When she shot Sasha the first time, the fear in his eyes somehow made him ridiculously alluring. She wanted to see more of it, so she shot her the second time. Indeed he was truly beautiful. The fear he showed was so beautiful that it makes people want to see more of it. So she made Sasha begged him to spare her life. He licked his lips once, before looking at her. He was determined to save Sasha.<p>

He tried to sweet talk her out of it… Then he begged her when she had no reaction. The look on his face… It was so vulnerable; he looked almost like a kid. She smiled. Right then she wanted to spare Sasha life for showing her the other side of Neal… But as a Russian Mob boss, one cannot show mercy.

So she shot her in the head… Thinking maybe she could evoke another feeling in Neal… Such as anger or sadness maybe even guilt. So she blamed him, saying it was his fault. The determination in him shattered right before her eyes as he sank down to the ground. He did not speak or scream. He simply sat there…dazed, like a doll.

Then she bought him wine, and saw him curled up in the quilt, totally ignoring her. So she called Akim to take the quilt off since she was not strong enough. Though that Akim was going to be the death of her, he kept asking her when she would kill Neal. As if she would ever.

When the quilt was removed, she was faced with the wrath of God. If looks can really kill then she would be long dead. His blue eyes looked so icy that it felt like the snow in Russia was created by him.

He called her crazy… Normally she would be angry, but she could not, not with him looking so godly. Then that Akim wanted to hit him.

Neal was prepared for the blow. He wanted that blow. But she would never allow it. So she stopped it and then she told Akim to get out.

She then told him about the wine she bought; he simply told her he was not interested, like a God that was…bored.

She simply must tell him that he looked beautiful. So she did.

She saw him shiver at her words, causing her smile to widen even more.

He then tried to chase her out of the room she painstakingly created for him, his eyes were cold. She got a little angry and told him off, only to see him smile triumphantly. It made him look so tempting… so…

She closed her eyes to stop herself from attacking him.

He continued to provoke her; he was obviously smiling, thinking that he may get her to kill him.

So she warned him.

He did not heed her warning.

And she lost her control and forced a kiss on him. His lips parted and she tasted him, and he really did taste as good as he look.

She smiled at him while he looked thoroughly disgusted, another side that she had not seen. She knew she would desire him all the way till he dies. He was too beautiful for his own good. Too interesting… An art that she would never share.

Oh, she did remember him asking that if he was to disfigure himself, would she let him go… the answer… Never, because a disfigured art is still an art…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… I think it kinda suck cause I don't really like it… So I think it suck… Haiz… Sure go ahead and flame the living crap outta me because I flame myself the most. So yea Flame me! I can take it TT… I'm a rather sucky writer…TT<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for not flaming me! **

**I think I'm a little sick because I don't find my story sick enough… To me Anastasia has not reach the Creepy level yet… Not yet… I'll do my best to bring her there… **

**I really love to have a beta… but I need the beta to love my story line… and not just someone that just want to check my grammar and crap. This way… the feeling in the story will be more…full…**

**Okay… Enough crap talk, I'm just gonna type, and check my work sooooo much until I hate it .**

**None of the characters belongs to me… That is why I'm making a muck outta it… TT I apologise to the characters… Sorry Mozzie, Alex, Neal, Peter… If I did screwed up your character I am so sorry… Mozzie… I'm sorry…I suck at quoting… so screw quoting for now… **

**Now do review, for the sake of mu sanity… or insanity… whatever that works well…**

* * *

><p>"I knew it! They are exactly like Neal! They never ever listen!" Peter threw a file on his desk, scolding no one in particular. He sat down on his chair and sighed.<p>

He really wanted to fly to Russia to save Neal but what could he do in Russia without his power? He was not as skilled as Neal to be able to enter a house undetected, he cannot flash his badge cause it would be useless, not to mention, he would most probably be shot before he could even catch a glimpse of Neal.

Jones entered into his office, his face full of concern, "Hey Peter… Everything alright?"

"Nope, they are not." Peter buried his head in his hands, "Neal friends are going over to Russia to save him, while we are here doing nothing."

Jealous? Oh yes he was. Being in this job means he could save people, but now being in this job was making him feel restricted and powerless to save his friend… His little troublemaker … His substitute little brother…

Now all he could do was to wait for them or a miracle to happen.

Jones dropped a file on his desk, "If they managed to bring Neal in, we can protect him."

"And if they don't"

And they both went silent…

* * *

><p>Mozzie stared in awe at the beautiful old house in front of him. He suddenly felt a nudged at his side; he looked away from his binoculars and glared, 'What?"<p>

"We are here to get Neal, not ogle at the house." Alex hissed.

He sighed, "There are two guards at the front as far as I can tell… and I'm guessing that Neal at the top floor…Which is the third floor…"

"A damsel in distress is always at the top of the tower."

"I'm also guessing that the guards have big guns that could blow a big hole in our hearts!"

"Which you don't have one." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh wait! They are moving out!" Mozzie exclaimed, "We need to get out of sight NOW!"

"I know Moz." Alex smiled as she drove away quickly.

"We are going today, aren't we?" Mozzie asked, though his tone confirmed that they were indeed going in tonight. After all they had been watching the Russian Mob for days to find out when they were leaving for a meeting. Arriving to Russia right before the day of their meeting was to prevent anyone in the mob from checking their identities… if they had spies in the airport or wherever they had spies…

"Don't worry…We'll be fine…" Alex assured, "It is just like a normal heist."

"Oh, it just that if we get caught, we die…horribly." Mozzie snorted.

Alex smiled, "So all we have to do is just not to get caught."

"Why did I agree to this crazy plan in the first place?"

"Because you care for Neal." Alex whispered.

Mozzie sighed, "Caring for him may just kill me."

They fell silent and waited.

There were no words exchanged as they started their plan.

Alex was to handle the front and clear any obstacle while Mozzie was to watch her back. They would not let each other out of sight, because if they were to fail, they would rather fail together…Die together…Well at least only for this.

It did not even take a minute for Alex to pick the lock.

"Why that's easy…"

"Of course! No one would be crazy enough to break into a Russian Mob headquarters!" Mozzie hissed.

"Neal did." Alex muttered.

"Oh and look where did that landed him into?"

Alex ignored Mozzie, moving into the house stealthily like a cat… Mozzie moved in… uncomfortably…

The house was eerily quiet. The silence made their footsteps sounds extremely loud. It felt like at anytime somebody would appear and attack them, like a horror film.

Alex slowly made her way up the marble staircase.

Footsteps could be heard from a distance, she motioned Mozzie to retreat and they quickly searched for a place to hide.

They both held their breaths as the footsteps came closer; it then went right past them and slowly disappeared.

"Well they didn't leave the house totally unprotected." Alex whispered as she got up and quickly climbed up the stairs to the third floor. The rest of the house was quiet and empty.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this… It's too simple… Nothing is ever simple… like the suits are never simple…" Mozzie glanced around nervously.

"Look! There's light in that room!" Alex nudged Mozzie to catch his attention.

"Yes I can see that, but is it him in the room?"

"Neal!" Alex hissed…loudly.

"Are you crazy?" Mozzie hissed just as loudly.

"Alex? Moz?" Neal's voice answered them, and the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Neal stared at his friends in happiness and in horror. He immediately dragged them both into his room. He was so afraid that Anastasia would suddenly pop in suddenly to slaughter his friends.<p>

"Why are you dressed like a Greek?" Mozzie asked, "And just in case you don't know… You got the belt wrong."

They both raised a brow.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Okay now is not the time for chit chat…"

Alex smiled, "Let us go."

Neal's eyes widened and pointed to his clothing, "Like this?"

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Alex grinned, "Don't worry, we got a car. You will be warm in no time."

Neal gave a small smile and went to the closet and grabbed more cloths to keep him a little warmer.

"Let us go." Neal grinned; a hope was ignited in his heart, "By the way… where is Peter?"

"He's stuck in New York… They won't let him come." Mozzie replied monotonously.

"Quiet." Alex hissed, as they moved to the door they had previously entered from.

When they were out in the snow, Neal was trembling.

"It's really….cold." Neal teeth chattered. Even though he was cold… his brain was not, something in him was screaming that it was way too easy… there was practically no one guarding the house. His hope flickered.

Alex smiled and threw him a jacket. A female jacket… He embraced it all the same.

'Don't worry Neal… We're reaching the car s-" Alex froze when she saw the car.

"Oh God…They know we are here." Mozzie closed his eyes in surrender.

The car tyres were all slashed, making the car useless.

"I would suggest you all follow me back to the house." A low voice warned.

His hope was extinguished… not even a smoke could be seen. He turned and saw a giant towering over them, and holding a small gun. It was not aimed at him but at Mozzie. He glared at the giant and pushed his friends behind him.

"Oh God… We're so dead…that's Surgei!" Mozzie said breathlessly.

Neal stood firm… well maybe trembling a little due to the cold.

"Neal Caffrey… Is your friends' life above your own?" Surgei asked, amusement was evident in his voice.

"No… but I know you won't kill me because Anastasia wants me." Neal challenged, forcing every part of his muscle to stop shaking.

"Smart boy. But I definitely won't let your friends off. So what are you going to do?" Surgei grinned, "You are currently wearing a cloth with nothing underneath, in the cold snow. So how long can you hold out?"

Surgei took a slow step forward.

Neal's brain was ticking painfully. How could he save his friends? He cannot hold his body hostage because there was no weapon that he could use to threaten himself…. Maybe he could snatch the gun out from Surgei's hand...

He shook his head and continued pushing his friends further behind him, his body sticking to theirs.

"Neal…do you have a plan?" Mozzie asked.

"I thought you are the ones who should have a plan."

"Well we forgot plan B…" Mozzie muttered.

"I always said, do it slow and do it correctly." Neal hissed.

Surgei took another dangerous step forward.

Neal continued to push his friend further behind, until Alex and Mozzie back hit the car. His heart was beating fast, so fast that he felt suffocated.

"Neal… there is no where to run… no where to go…If you do not come back into the house soon… Your legs would be frozen." Sugei smiled, knowing that victory was his.

"No. Why don't you let me go? Can't you see Anastasia is obsessed with me? If you let us off, I won't say anything to the feds. I will even…" Neal shook his head to try and clear it.

"No. Anastasia will cry if I do that. And I don't trust you or your friends." Surgei replied, "I repeat I cannot let your friends go."

"I cannot let them die." Neal spat out.

Neal felt Alex squeezing his hand. He sighed and relaxed a little. He was getting a little tired from everything.

He was prepared to face Surgei again when he saw Anastasia and her men walking towards them.

"Hello Neal… I see you have company…" She had a faked smile on her creepy doll like face, "Alex and Mozzie… I'm glad Surgei was cautious. If not I would had lost a priceless art piece."

Neal had long lost any feelings in his legs; he was standing up on pure perseverance. His determination to save his friends made him stop trembling or at least he thinks so, "Anastasia…"

He only had one idea to save his friends… his brain felt like ice and don't seem to work well anymore.

"Yes Neal?" Anastasia asked, her faked smile was still plastered on her face.

"Take… Take my friends… but don't kill them… don't even hurt them… Please…" He whispered loud enough for all of them to hear, he was panting. His lips slowly turned a little blue, his movement were slowed.

"Keep them safe and I won't run…I promise… I'll do anything for you…"

"Neal! What are you talking about?" Mozzie nearly screamed at him.

"Fine… But is you ever try to run… for the first time, I'll break their legs… and if you still decide to run the second time, I'll cut their legs off." She grinned, "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine!" Neal smiled a little as he stumbled forward. Surgei ran forward to grab hold of him.

"Neal!" Alex and Mozzie shouted.

"Boy! Do not fall asleep." Surgei commanded him while giving him a light slap across the face to keep him awake.

"I'm wide awake." Neal argued, "Not going to sleep…"

Surgei looked up at his men, "He needs to be warmed immediately!"

* * *

><p>Anastasia eyes could not leave Neal's body at all. He looked alert, but he was no longer thinking straight.<p>

"Akim! Carry Neal up to the room! Make sure he is kept warm. Give him clothes if you have to!" Surgei barked, "You two! Take these two intruders to their room. Nobody is to hurt them!"

The two men nodded and went over to restrain the two thieves.

Surgei passed Neal to Akim.

Akim muttered something under his breath before carrying Neal, making sure his feet never touches the snowy ground.

Anastasia smiled, Neal looked so fragile in Akim's hands…almost like ice… Once dropped and he would break into a million pieces. It was a beautiful sight. Of course, she would never want him to break into a million pieces.

When everything was being settled and Neal was gone, she turned to Surgei, "Thanks Surgei… I don't know what to say…If it wasn't for you… Neal would be stolen away from me…" She hugged him, "I don't know what I would do…"

Surgei hugged her back, "I'm here for you remember. A leader's job is to trust in your men to do a good job. So I got your back well covered. "

"Thanks Surgei… And I love you lots and lots."

Surgei gave a hearty laugh, "I love you lots and lots too."

"Will Neal be alright?" Anastasia asked innocently.

"Well… he may have a mild hypothermia…It's nothing to be worried about."

She nodded and beamed, "I'll go and see him now! Remember I love you lots and lots!"

Surgei saw her lithe figure slowly disappearing from his sight, he wondered, did he really make the right decision?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Peeps… I got no idea how to do a con (That is why I ain't no con woman)<strong>

**And sorry…I don't live in cold places… I do not know how does hypothermia really feels like… I only read up TT So FORGIVE ME!  
><strong>

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT! **

**I'll wait if I have to T_T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Okay… hi again… **

**I got an idea when I was bathing… then again I always get an idea when I bath… I seriously hope no one would guess what I am doing…**

**This chapter won't have Peter's point of view… Why? Because he's currently useless…So it is a little of Neal and lots and lots of Anastasia…**

**I'll do my best to post next chapter faster…**

**Do review… **

* * *

><p>He was silent… He was still… He was pale… He was beautiful…<p>

She touched his face.

She stared at him lovingly, "Neal… Don't ever do such a stupid thing ever again…"

She leaned down and kissed his gently on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Miss Anastasia. He will be fine. His leg did not suffer any frost bite… It is just a little raw." The doctor smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Dr Simon. You had always been a great help to our family." She smiled.

"No no it is nothing much, compared to how your family had helped me. I should be going now." He bowed and exited the room quickly.

She lay beside Neal, slowly wrapping her arms around him. When he was drugged, he was so docile, so peaceful, and so innocent. It pleased her but not as much as when he was awake. His emotions that he so desperately hides from the world make him even more priceless in her eyes. Like an art with hidden messages, thus making him beautiful.

She snuggled closer to Neal and slowly let sleep take over her.

She gasped when she was shoved awake. She forced her sleepy eyes opened and saw piercing blue eyes glaring at her.

"Neal… You're awake." She yawned and looked at her watch; she had slept for about two hours, "You want to eat anything?"

"Where are Alex and Mozzie?"

She sighed, "Somewhere in the house."

"I want to see them."

"No." She smiled sweetly.

"Then how am I suppose to know if they are alive or not."

Her smile turned to a cruel smirk, "Try escaping then, then you will see them."

His glare turned colder, and he leaned back, "Thanks for the clothes."

"When you are all well, I'll be stripping you." She replied.

He kept silent.

"Neal… you want some wine?" She asked, desperately trying to clear the awkwardness between us.

"You should know what I like." He replied curtly.

She smiled and jumped up, "I'll get it for you now! Let's eat dinner together, shall we?"

He ignored her, looking at anything but her.

She sighed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Neal had always controlled his emotion well… Even when he explodes, he never causes massive destruction. He raked his hand through his hair. He could feel his anger slipping out. He bit his lips till it bled. His knuckles clenched till it turned white. He had never felt so hopeless, so useless… It would be his fault if Alex and Mozzie died… He was not even sure if they were even alive. It was his fault…<p>

He hated having no control… He gritted his teeth to calm himself down… But his anger would not subside… instead it was clawing at his chest, begging to be set free. A screamed tore from his throat and for the first time in his life, he snapped.

When all his pent up anger had left, he sank down to the ground.

* * *

><p>Anastasia was stunned; the whole room was a wreck. And sitting in the middle of the destruction, was Neal. His eyes were dimmed and his body was slung forward like a doll. He did even move when she sat in front of him.<p>

"So this is your true anger… So destructive…a shame that I was not there when it happened." She smiled angelically, her hand moving to caress his beautiful face.

He snorted.

"You're like a God of destruction." She laughed as she took another look at the damages, "A beautiful one of course!"

She held up food and wine for him to see, "Let's eat in the midst of your destruction."

He was touching his lips. She leaned in to take a closer look.

"Why is your lip bleeding?" She asked.

"I was controlling my anger… It failed horribly." He shrugged.

She tried to read his actions, why was he so truthful? Could he be planning something? She looked into his eyes; he stared back at it blankly… The snapping and destroying of the room might have relieved him of every pent up frustration. Hence making him so relaxed and dazed.

She smiled, 'Let's eat then!" She then frowned, "Then we will fix your lips… And the room."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean cause such destruction."

She giggled, lifting up a torn book up from the ground and flinging it to the corner of the room, "Well now I caused part of the destruction."

He smiled fondly at her, "I'm famished."

"Here take this box..." She grinned, maybe he really won't leave her anymore… But one can never be so sure.

He ate and chatted with her normally. She tried her best to sense anger… but there was none. His smiles were real… They were exactly like when she first saw him.

He was being genuine… But she could not believe that it was real.

What was he planning? Or was he? What had happened when he snapped?

What was he thinking now?

She was confused.

"Neal….. tonight… and maybe tomorrow… Do you want to sleep in my room… since I doubt you could sleep here until the room is fixed…" She asked cautiously, her eyes searching for his face for any eagerness that he was getting out of his room.

He blinked at her twice, clearly stunned by her words, "Now? I'm still eating…"

"No not now… later…" She smiled.

"Then I'm fine with it." He replied.

This Neal frightened yet trilled her. He was simply so… truthful… yet she was never sure… She could not even predict his next move… Was this his plan? Was it to confuse her? What about his friends? Does he not care anymore? What exactly went through his mind when he snapped?

For the first time in her life, Anastasia Goguniv was truly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>VERY short chapter… but it is a needed short chapter… so I have no choice but to make it short…Thanks to my idea...<br>**

**Do review…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow…I never expect this story to last for so long…. I think I might end it soon… Before I get super bored with it and leave it unfinished… **

**I thank all those who reviewed…as I had said in another story… I'm not gonna bother about reviews… Because I don't think my English and story are good enough for reviews… **

**Thank you for even reading this story…**

**I do not own any character in white collar… And I am no doctor… So pardon me if I get some info wrong… **

* * *

><p>"Stockholm syndrome? Are you serious? You mean Neal has Stockholm syndrome?" Anastasia exclaimed and she put a palm on her forehead, she recalled how Neal had changed in the past few days…<p>

Neal was nicer to her…

Neal was dependant on her…

Neal was more real…

Neal smiled more…

Neal was hers…

"Yes Miss Anastasia… He has the symptoms of it."

Anastasia was delighted that Neal has Stockholm syndrome but she simply could not believe such wonderful blessing would befall onto her.

"How? This is Neal…" She whispered.

"The brain is a…complicated thing…" The doctor smiled, "Not to mention, you never abused him or hit him… He might see it as… kindness…"

"But…but he was still nasty until he destroyed the room!" She argued.

"As I said, Miss Anastasia… The brain is a complicated thing… it was possible that he was resisting it but when he snapped… he just broke down… After all he is still just a human…" The doctor sighed.

Anastasia smiled, "So you're saying… He is mine?"

"Err… if that is…what you want…then yes…"

She hugged the doctor, "Thank you Dr Simon!"

"You're welcome." He smiled as he took his leave.

Anastasia entered her room, her heart pounding loudly, is it really true that Neal belongs fully to her now? Is his soul and heart all hers? But no one, not even Neal could lie so well…can they?

Neal smiled when he saw her, "Hey…"

"Neal… what are you doing?" She asked.

"Drawing." He replied as he lifted up his sketched to show her.

He behaved just like a little kid, a side of him that she adored… after all she's used to being pampered and she never knew what it felt like to pamper others… Pampering Neal felt like heaven…

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she pats his head.

He nodded. She grinned, "Then what are we waiting for?"

She grabbed his hands and led him down to the kitchen. He held her hands tightly and started chatting with her about his life.

They soon walked past two maids who were chatting, "Those two people at the basement… do you think they will ever be freed."

"Are you crazy? If they are freed, they will run to the police."

Anastasia eyes flew toward him to see if there was any reaction. He was still chatting happily with her, totally ignoring the maids. She gave a small sigh of relief.

"Anastasia?" Neal called out.

"Ah…Nothing… Let's eat out shall we?" She asked, wondering if he might run once they were out.

His face lit up, "Sure!"

The dinner tasted wonderful… it was the best she ever had… Neal was charming as ever… but this time there was a touch of genuine in it…If there was such a phrase to describe it.

He did not even try to do anything funny…He just ate and chatted with her… was it because his friends were still in her hands?

"Neal… do you want to buy some clothes to keep you warm?" Anastasia asked.

His eyes widened, "Really? Are you serious?"

She laughed, "Yes, of course! You've been such a good boy; I believe you deserve some clothes."

He frowned suddenly, "Can I ask something?"

Anastasia smiled as she kept her eyes glued to his, making sure nothing was amiss.

"Yes what is it?"

"Can I pick any clothes that I want?" he asked.

She laughed, "Of course! Pick anything you like!"

She got up and grabbed his hands, "Let's go then."

Akim blocked her way, "Anastasia… are you sure you want to…"

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied curtly.

"As you wish…"

They entered a boutique and Neal immediately started picking clothes, along the way he would ask her if it fits him.

He beamed as he wore the white top and spun a few round, he then stop and stare at a hat. He pointed to the hat, "Can I have that?"

She laughed, "Of course!"

She grabbed the hat and went to the cashier, "I'll take everything he picked."

The cashier bowed low, "Thank you so much!"

Anastasia smiled warmly, "No, thank you very much."

At the end, he bought many white top and some black top…And of course his hat.

He hugged the clothes as if it was a gem…as if it was his first present…

She smiled warmly; her art piece was beautiful… His smiles were no longer clothed by a mask… His emotions were all bright and shining, making him ten times more brilliant… So brilliant that she wondered what had she done to deserve such a beautiful art… Her art… Her Neal… Her beloved Neal…

Everything was perfect…

They returned home, Akim was sulking… She and Neal were chatting away happily ignoring the sulking man.

"Miss Anastasia… I think Neal…"

"I don't need to know what you think… I believe in miracles… Neal is mine now." She snapped, quickly looking back to Neal. His head was down, almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Look at what you have done." Anastasia shouted and she grabbed Neal back to the room.

Akim had his suspicion… He believed that Neal was faking everything… and he was planning something big. But there was just no way right? Neal was all hers right?

She had always wanted to see the smile when she first met him, now he was showing it… It was all real right?

She stared at Neal who was admiring his new clothes; his smile was the same as when she first met him.

She sat down and observed him. There was no way she was going to let her guard down till she was very sure that his mind and soul was truly hers and hers alone.

A week passed… and Anastasia and her men finally let down their guard**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally… I'm reaching a part that I like… <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah…I know many of you who like Neal or Matt Bomer can relate to Anastasia…**

**She was born from my fan girl side… I like him too, squealing whenever I see him… Blushing when he do something cute.**

**And my sadist side decided to twist it a little and Anastasia was born.**

**And my mom said I'm scary and my sis said I'm creepy, when I told them about this story… TT… I don't think Anastasia is creepy…I quite like her… well she is part of me TT**

**I apologise if I missed out any Gods out there… I checked out God of Destruction and was only given India…**

* * *

><p>Neal never felt so useless in his whole life. He knew he had to something to save his friends… He simply cannot fail them when they had done everything to save him.<p>

His anger was clouding his mind from thinking so he vented all his anger at everything he could see. He smashed everything he could see, whatever he could grab.

He screamed out in anguished till his tears flowed out. When all energy was drained out from his body, he sank down to the ground and everything became clear to him…

His plan was forming… a dangerous plan… but still a plan… a plan that required him to evolved his way of lying.

He sat there and stoned till Anastasia returned to the room with some food

She sat in front of him and caressed his face, "So this is your true anger… So destructive…a shame that I was not there when it happened."

Her smile was a smile of a demon.

Without thinking he snorted, why would anybody want to see him snapped?

She compared him to a God of destruction, and if he recalled correctly, a God of destruction existed in India… and it is a female…

She held up food and his favourite wine for him to see, his tummy growled and his lips hurts, maybe he had bit it when he was angry… or controlling his anger

He touched his lips. Anastasia leaned in to see what he was doing.

"Why is your lip bleeding?" She asked.

Neal decided, for the first time in his life… Or maybe the second time, to reply as truthfully as he could.

Anastasia immediately had a weird look on her face as she started analysing him.

He decided to stare blankly, she soon smiled.

And truth to be told, he felt a little guilty for destroying the room… So he apologise sincerely.

She giggled and took a book and threw it, "Well now I caused part of the destruction."

He thought, if she was not his kidnapper and did not murder someone in his face, he might actually like her. So he decided to let his kind side show and he smiled, and chatted with her like she was his little sister.

He noticed that she was confused and was doing her best to spot if there was anything wrong with him.

He smiled gently to hide his real sinister smile behind it.

She then asked him if he wanted to sleep in her room.

He thought… Why not.

The next few days were hell. He had to put his real raw feeling in front of all his mask. He had to put on a smile that he had long forgotten how. He had to reveal all his emotions that he always kept hidden.

And her eyes were always watching him, even when he was asleep.

He kept forcing himself to believe that Anastasia was a nice girl and she was like his sister. Yes he was lying to himself… But to make the lie or the con real… he had to lie to himself first…

She called a doctor after awhile. The doctor asked many questions, nothing he could not handle, and with a grim face the doctor left.

Neal was rather proud of himself, if he could pull this con, he could pull any con.

He sighed as he remembered the times where he was all nice and real, that was when his mother was still alive… If his mother never died…Would he still be the same?

He took out a sketch and started drawing his parents…His mother and… Peter?

Anastasia entered into the room, breaking him from his trance

He smiled and greeted her, showing her his drawing.

She smiled and patted his head, reminding him of his position and plan.

He nodded.

He was talking when he heard two maids talking, he made sure to keep talking as he listened into their conversation…And he got a location where his friends are somewhere in the basement.

He saw her eyes darted from the maids to him; he kept talking about one of his con as if he never heard of that information. She looked dazed and she sighed.

"Anastasia?" He asked as he felt that she was not paying attention to his conversation.

She looked stunned, and he smirked on the inside.

She invited him out to eat…Why not?

The dinner tasted wonderful…It was not the best...But still good. He remembered to keep his trademark charm up… Just because he became all nice and warm doesn't mean he lost all charm. So he smiled and laughed and talked a lot. She was still watching him, nothing that he could not handle, especially when he had gotten the hang of this new way of lying.

She then invited him out to shopping…

This stunned him… a little… He never expected his plan to proceed so fast.

And he picked lot of clothing, making sure he at least gets three white top and bottom… Then he saw a hat that he simply wanted

So he asked for it. And she said yes, which was no surprise…He was good in getting what he wants since young.

These clothes were important to his escape… He cannot lose it, so he hugged it like it was his treasure. He noticed Anastasia slowly letting her guard down… she was getting a little more comfortable with him.

But on the other hand… Her men were tensed and wary of him, especially the man by the name of Akim. He was watching him like a hawk, waiting for him to screw up.

He voiced his concern to Anastasia… in front of him…

She snapped at him, saying she believe in miracles.

He bowed his head to hid his smile, his plan was working like a charm…Now all he need to do is wait for others to fall for it… He could take his time…Provided they don't intend to execute his friends…

She snapped at Akim again, scolding him for making him ashamed of himself.

Neal saw that Akim did not believe that he would be so docile…Well he was correct. But the con cannot be complete till he believe in it too.

Anastasia dragged him to her room, her eyes spoke of new worry, new suspicion.

He sighed and took out the clothes she had bought for him, wondering if it would be enough to blend them enough into the snow…

He could wait…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really reaching the part that I like… And I'm typing away like crazy ... I love plans!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm sooo happy to have reached my favourite part of the story (the part that is in my dream…) Hahahahaha! **

**And I realise the faster I post the quieter it is in the review page… Sad but . I Reached my fav part of the story! I'm SOOO Happy! I can now type without much trouble now… **

**I apologise if there is any oocness in any character cause… I didn't create them or owned them. **

**HAHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

><p>Neal waited and gathered as much information as he could. He no longer sneaked around like he normally would in a normal con… He pretended to walk into their conversation with a smile and sometimes if he was lucky they would continue their conversation.<p>

He also gets to explore the house, trying to figure where the basement was…

And he found it by accident… It was too cliché that he never though about a door behind a bookshelf. It nearly made him laugh.

In the beginning everyone was tensed and alert when they saw him, but they soon were all bought over by his charm, everyone started greeting him as if he was part of the family.

Even Surgei was kinder to him, buying him a fedora once when he went out.

Neal sighed, looking out of the window to see Anastasia and her men leaving.

He started having thoughts of staying here forever, which he forced out of his head immediately. There was simply no way he would developed Stockholm syndrome now that he had come so far. He started putting everything in place and smiled at his handiwork.

He took a paper clip and pen from the room and stuffed it down his pocket. Grabbing the clothes that Anastasia bought, he went down to the hidden basement and entered in silently.

"Mozzie? Alex?" He croaked.

"Neal? Oh God! You are okay right?" Alex voice called, 'This girl is sick…"

He stepped downed into he basement and saw a stretch of cell. He gasped. There were about 10 small cells and each one of them was filled.

Some were famous conmen that had vanished without a trace. They looked like they were on the verge of death.

"Oh God…" Neal whispered. They all turned their head towards him. He ran to the cell where Alex and Mozzie were held.

"What is going on?" He asked as he picked the locked.

"They are substitute for you." Mozzie replied. Neal inspected them to see if they were mistreated in anyway… They seemed to have lost weight but overall they looked rather healthy.

"Seems like they could not hold a candle to you." Alex forced a laugh.

"And what took you so long?" Mozzie complained.

"I had to gain their trust." Neal replied matter-of-factly as he pushed opened the cell door.

He threw the clothes at them, "Wear it quickly."

They took it and started changing like no one was even looking. Neal looked at the rest of the cell they all have their eyes on him. He silently apologise for not rescuing them.

"Hurry…" Neal hissed as he grabbed Alex and Mozzie, running out of the basement.

He stopped them, "I'll move first to check if the coast is clear." And he walked out of the room looking around. He saw a few maids walking towards him.

They gave him a puzzled look.

"Neal… what are you doing?" One of them asked.

He grinned, "I'm searching for a place to hide later when Anastasia come home."

They laughed, "Underneath the stairs…that is a rather good place to hide."

He pouted, "If you ladies know about it then it would not be a good place to hide."

They giggled, "Good luck to you then."

He beamed, "Thanks."

And they left.

He went back, "Lets move."

They treaded softly behind him, as Neal skipped forward to intercept anyone along the way.

They were out in the open in less than a minute.

"Wow… Neal… They really trust you." Alex praised.

"They believe I got Stockholm syndrome." Neal smiled.

"All right, long legs, No more talking or we won't have legs anymore." Mozzie snapped.

They laughed.

"So how do we exactly leave without a car?" Alex asked.

"We hitched a ride."

"Are you serious Neal? Hitch a ride?" Mozzie exclaimed.

"Relaxed… "Neal patted his shoulder.

Mozzie stared at his legs, "I may have to say farewell to you faster than I thought…"

Neal stood at the edge of the road and showed a sign, a truck stopped. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

Alex moved in, "Yes, We want to go to the closest town but our car broke down… We walked all the way here to find help."

The driver smiled, "Hop in then! I'm going to the next town too."

Neal beamed, "Thanks!"

And they all got up the truck as it moved towards their freedom.

* * *

><p>Peter stared at all the papers he had to go through… He should be saving Neal… Not working on useless papers! He knew that Hughes wanted to distract him from thinking of Neal... But it was not helping at all. It made him more frustrated and pissed at the position he was in. They had already lost contact with Mozzie and Alex a few weeks ago… He feared the worst…they might already be dead.<p>

He gripped the pen in his hands tighter. Whenever he asked Hughes if they are doing anything to save Neal, he simply replied they were still negotiating. What is there to negotiate about the Russian Mob? And the last time he heard… A negotiation takes really long…

_You are the one I trust the most…_

Peter groaned as he remembered Neal's words. If they take months or maybe even years to save Neal… then Neal… may not be his Neal anymore…

Neal may never ever trust him anymore… Peter had failed him…

He could imagine resentment in Neal's eyes.

He wanted to cry at his own uselessness.

His phone rang.

He glanced at the caller ID and it was withheld.

He groaned and picked it up, "Hello."

"SUIT!" Mozzie paranoid voice greeted him.

"Mozzie!" Peter exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"We have saved the damsel… or the damsel saved us... But whatever it is, we had already booked air tickets. And the damsel will be back safely in our arms. Make sure to greet the Damsel at the airport. Got to go now." And he hung up.

Peter nearly danced for joy at the wonderful news, but he did let out a shout for joy. Neal was coming back. Neal WAS COMING BACK!

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like murdering someone but don't know who…<strong>

**Review if you must….**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**I'm Sorry… But I can't continue this story anymore…. I seriously apologize to those who were waiting for this story to continue… But my brain can no long link to each of the character… T_T **

**So this story might be deleted or it shall be put on hiatus until I can link back to the characters… **


End file.
